


sin for me

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: “D-don’t look at me! My face is indecent... disgusting even...” Mayoi replied, well aware of the flush across his cheeks as he felt Tatsumi tug at his hair once again, exposing more of Mayoi’s jawline.“I like the indecent Mayoi-san.”
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	sin for me

**Author's Note:**

> i just cannot stop writing tatsumayo that is all these fingers will produce

Aira and Hiiro were out,  _ thank God Aira and Hiiro were out. _ Mayoi had no idea where they could be, but they sure weren’t at the dorm. Tatsumi had to have known in advance, because Tatsumi’s hands were on Mayoi the movement they entered their room and shut the door.

In hindsight, Hiiro and Aira probably knew they were an item. They had eyes. It also didn’t help that Tatsumi went around saying things like ‘ _ if he was the paternal figure to alkaloid, he would want Mayoi to be the maternal side’ _ .

“T-Tatsumi-san?” Mayoi gasped, Tatsumi’s hands tickling his waist as he closed the gap between them.

“Mayoi-san, you’re so talented, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you during practice earlier. I almost can’t believe someone as amazing as you ended up a dropout like the rest of us,” Tatsumi smiled, the look in his eyes completely sincere. 

Mayoi felt like he was looking into the sun; Tatsumi was so radiant it could kill him. “It’s nothing...” Mayoi murmured, distracted by Tatsumi’s hand that had moved down to his thigh. It felt like his skin was burning where Tatsumi touched him, like he truly did have some divine power.

Tatsumi leaned in for a kiss, and Mayoi leaned back to match, hitting his head on the wardrobe behind them with a loud thud.

“I’m sorry.”

“S-Sorry!” Mayoi brought a hand to the back of his head, dull pain slowly leaving him, “It’s a reflex, it’s my fault, I’m sorry.”

Tatsumi looked apologetic as well, “Please forgive me, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable—“

“I was just surprised!” Mayoi cut him off, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s all my fault for being born. It’s not that I don’t want to k-kiss you, you just startled me, and I’m sorry for being so jumpy too...!” The searing heat left his thigh as Tatsumi moved his hand.

“Would you like to try again? Or is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

“Please close your eyes!” The words left Mayoi immediately, and he watched Tatsumi shut his eyes without question. It was far less scary when there weren’t eyes on him...

Suddenly filled with a little courage, he pressed his lips to Tatsumi’s and felt the other man smile against him. He started with a peck on the lips, rather innocent, but let his lips linger until they felt like they belonged there, like there was no place he would rather be than in Tatsumi’s arms and against his lips.

The pair had kissed before, but it was always more rushed, as if Aira or Hiiro would wonder where they stepped off to and find them locking lips after the adrenaline rush from a live. They’d barely done more than kiss; Tatsumi felt too pure to suggest something like that.

Eyes still closed, Tatsumi reached for Mayoi’s shoulders, accidentally threading a finger into his loose braid and tugging.

“Ta—Tatsumi-san!” Mayoi gasped the other man’s name into the kiss. Before Tatsumi could apologize, Mayoi was looking up at him with pleading eyes, “Please pull my hair more...!” Gloved hands rushed to cover his mouth once he realized how terrible that sounded, “I’m sorry! That’s disgusting isn’t it?” He took a step back, heel of his foot colliding with the wardrobe and stopping him in his tracks. Before he could apologize again he felt Tatsumi undoing the ribbon on his hair, dropping it to the floor beside them after letting Mayoi’s hair down.

Tatsumi hummed in disagreement at Mayoi’s claims, gently finger combing the other man’s hair. “That’s fine Mayoi-san,” he smiled, “If you like something, I want you to feel comfortable telling me.” Mayoi was shivering under his touch, the gentle stimulation making his whole body shake with nerves and excitement. Tatsumi’s hand was so gentle that Mayoi’s whole body jerked when he felt the other man curl his fingers around the hair at the base of his neck and  _ tug _ . 

The spike of pain at his scalp felt amazing. “T-Tatsumi-sa~n—“ Mayoi gasped, his gaze meeting the other man’s as his head was tilted upward by the pull on his hair.

“Like that...?” Tatsumi asked innocently, as if Mayoi wasn’t already on his way to getting hard. He smiled at Mayoi, absolutely no idea what he was doing to him as he caressed his jaw with his other hand and whispered, “You’re making such a beautiful face Mayoi-san.”

“D-don’t look at me! My face is indecent...  _ disgusting  _ even...” Mayoi replied, well aware of the flush across his cheeks as he felt Tatsumi tug at his hair once again, exposing more of Mayoi’s jawline.

“I like the indecent Mayoi-san.”

Mayoi whined as Tatsumi kissed his neck, lips traveling lower and lower as he undid the top buttons on Mayoi’s shirt. He felt overexposed as Tatsumi felt up his chest. There wasn’t much to grab, but he found himself trying to hold back his voice as Tatsumi thumbed at his nipples. Every pinch made his legs shiver, and he wrapped his arms around Tatsumi’s neck as if he was the only thing keeping him upright. His knees knocked together and his thighs shook and Mayoi desperately wanted to cover the front of his pants because he knew something was going on down there. He and Tatsumi had never gone that far, he didn’t want to disgust him. Just because Tatsumi wanted to kiss him didn’t mean he wanted to do other things, and Mayoi was just about to excuse himself to calm down and  _ take care of some other things _ but Tatsumi spoke up first.

“Mayoi-san, are you alright? Would you like to lie down?” Mayoi was shaking against him, pressed between Tatsumi and the wardrobe.

Mayoi glanced at the bunk beds, lie down? Was this Tatsumi’s way of propositioning him something indecent…? Or was his mind the dirtiest thing here?

Tatsumi continued, and Mayoi realized he still hadn’t responded, “We can stop if you’d like. Would you like to take a break?”

Mayoi’s brain screamed  _ ‘Yes, stop so he doesn’t have to see any more of this disgusting side of you!’ _ But other parts of him didn’t want to stop, even if Tatsumi was so gentle as to offer such a thing. He shook his head no, and let Tatsumi lead him to their bunk bed. Mayoi had the bottom bunk, and that was decidedly easier to get into, but he realized just how small that space was as Tatsumi got in with him and straddled his waist. He leaned down to give Mayoi a kiss, and it felt like they were breathing the same air as he pulled away, kissing down Mayoi’s jawline to his collarbone. Tatsumi was always so gentle and he didn’t leave a single mark behind. Mayoi almost wished he would, and it sent a pang of arousal down his body as he thought of Tatsumi marking him, biting his neck or sucking a bruise into his skin that Aira and/or Hiiro would be bound to see.

Working his way down his body, Tatsumi unbuttoned the rest of Mayoi’s shirt, and Mayoi sat up so he could slip it down his shoulders and off his arms. His gloves went as well, and they ended up in a small pile on the floor with Tatsumi’s sweater and shirt. He felt so exposed; it was making Mayoi’s heart race. It was nothing that Tatsumi hadn’t seen before, but he had never seen him from  _ above _ , with Mayoi’s hair undone and covering his shoulders and pillow. He twitched on reflex as Tatsumi’s hand drew close, picking up some of his hair and bringing the plum colored strands to his lips for a kiss. 

“You’re so beautiful Mayoi-san. Your hair is so soft.”

“I’m not... I—“ Mayoi started, turning toward the pillow and closing his eyes in embarrassment. How could Tatsumi just say such embarrassing things...

He felt the other man’s hand on his chest, fingers fanned out and causing small ticklish tremors as it moved toward his waist, stopping at his pants.

There was silence, and Mayoi slowly opened his eyes to find Tatsumi looking down at him, a pensive expression on his face.

“Have you done this before?”

Mayoi swallowed the saliva in his mouth.  _ This? _ He was talking about sex, wasn’t he?

His mind shifted into panic mode as he realized they were really going to have sex.

He was going to have  _ sex  _ with Tatsumi.

“Yes...” Mayoi hesitantly answered, unsure what the consequences would be for saying yes or no. He wasn’t about to lie, but was Tatsumi going to judge him…? Maybe this was all a mistake.

Tatsumi just smiled back at him, “I see; then it’ll be the same as usual with you guiding me.”

Mayoi could imagine an actual halo manifesting over Tatsumi’s head. He was perfect. Was he even real?

**_Wait a minute—_ **

Mayoi scrambled for Tatsumi’s hands, stopping them from doing whatever they were going to do with his pants, “W-Wait! If this is your first time it shouldn’t be wasted with me. Shouldn’t it be with someone  _ important _ ?”

“It is.”

Mayoi’s felt his hands turn to jelly as that sank in.

He felt like he was going to cry, “Ah— Um… then I’m sorry…” he apologized, “I’m sorry if it isn’t good.”

“I’m sure it’ll be wonderful,” Tatsumi reassured him, leaning down for a kiss. He kept one hand on either side of Mayoi’s head to keep himself steady, and he deepened the kiss, teasing his tongue on the seam of Mayoi’s lips, when he felt Mayoi fumbling with the button and zipper on the front of his pants. 

Mayoi felt Tatsumi’s tongue graze his teeth as he slipped a hand into the other boy’s pants. The front of his underwear was warm with body heat, and he felt Tatsumi gasp into the kiss as he squeezed his cock over the fabric. Tatsumi twitched in his hand, his side of the kiss getting sloppier as his attention was clearly beginning to focus elsewhere.

“Tatsumi-san,” Mayoi murmured. Tatsumi’s lips were still parted from the kiss, quiet breathy gasps spilling out as Mayoi stroked him. “Tatsumi-san,” he repeated, one hand tugging at his pants, “Can you take these off?”

Realization dawned on him and he nodded, reluctantly separating from Mayoi to remove his pants.The fabric was halfway down his legs when he heard the other man clear his throat, and he looked up to see Mayoi had already shed his own pants, his arousal already tenting his dark underwear.

“Do you have condoms…?” Mayoi hesitantly asked, “I have some um— lube, but...” He looked away as Tatsumi climbed back into bed with him and took a seat between Mayoi’s spread legs.

“No, sorry,” Tatsumi apologized; he wasn’t prepared in the slightest, and he hadn’t given either of those two things a thought. 

Mayoi shakily reached a hand between the wall and the mattress, and Tatsumi was about to ask what he was doing before Mayoi fished out a small half-filled bottle of lubricant. “I have this,” Mayoi started, handing the lube off to Tatsumi, “Sorry it’s half empty,” he murmured, and Tatsumi was looking at the bottle as if he had never seen this before in his life. “I-I mean I’m not using it with anyone else!!” Mayoi quickly added, in case Tatsumi was about to assume something about his faithfulness.

The other man had assumed no such thing, but now that Mayoi mentioned it— was he using this alone? Tatsumi handed the bottle back to Mayoi, an interesting mental image in his head, “Could I watch you use it?”

“A-Ah… You want to watch me touch myself?” Mayoi stuttered, nervous hands practically dropping it. He put the lube down beside him, thumbs hooked into his underwear as he asked Tatsumi once more, “You want to watch that?” as if he truly had to be sure that’s what Tatsumi wanted.

“Nothing would bring me greater joy.” 

Mayoi whimpered, pulling down his underwear and hoping Tatsumi wouldn’t laugh at him or find him disgusting. He felt so insignificant compared to Tatsumi and his beautiful body.

His underwear ended up somewhere on the floor, it would have to be found before Hiiro and Aira came back, but for now Tatsumi was between his legs, one hand on either thigh, and Mayoi was fighting the urge to hide his face in embarrassment. He was already hard, and it was only getting worse with Tatsumi staring at him. He could feel his cock perk up between his legs, a bead of precum dripping from the head and landing on his pubes.

Right… Tatsumi wanted to watch him touch himself…

Mayoi uncapped the lube, squeezing a bit out onto his fingers before closing his eyes and bringing that hand to his ass. No stranger to this action, he knew exactly where to go and he heard a breathy exhale from Tatsumi as he worked a finger inside of himself. With his eyes closed he could pretend that Tatsumi  _ wasn’t  _ watching him fingerfuck himself. He could pretend he was alone in the shower, braced against the wall and working himself open in a very rare private moment.

That illusion was shattered as he felt Tatsumi grip his thighs harder, blunt nails digging into his skin hard enough to leave marks, but not hard enough to hurt. He spread his legs and added a second finger and heard Tatsumi gasp.

“Does it feel good?”

Mayoi opened his eyes, just a little, but Tatsumi wasn’t even looking at his face. “Yes...” Mayoi murmured, afraid to raise his voice should he make any embarrassing noises, “Y-You haven’t done this before, have you?” Of course he hasn’t… Tatsumi wasn’t depraved like he was.

As predicted, Tatsumi shook his head no, “I don’t particularly… think about doing things like this,” Tatsumi confessed, his hands inching down Mayoi’s thighs, slowly, as if he was cataloguing every mole to remember later, “Ah, but when I’m with you Mayoi-san...” he continued, reaching for Mayoi’s other hand and holding it, “When I’m with you I start thinking about things like this. Could I touch you too?” 

Mayoi’s nod was all Tatsumi needed for permission, his free hand roaming from Mayoi’s thigh to his ass. He didn’t attempt to penetrate him, but he could feel Mayoi’s hole twitching under his own fingers as he fucked himself. Mayoi was up to two fingers already, and he felt him slip in a third, his ass stretching to accommodate the additional finger.

Tatsumi sighed, his own thighs squeezing together at the sight. His own underwear was still on, and he could feel a slick spot where the head of his cock was rubbing against the wet cotton. It wasn’t getting any drier as he watched the cute expression on Mayoi’s face, eyebrows furrowed and sharp teeth nibbling his lower lip. “You’re making such a beautiful face,” Tatsumi began, his hand now on Mayoi’s cock, “You’re so beautiful everywhere.”

“D-Don’t look everywhere!” Mayoi whined, his whine turning into a moan as Tatsumi stroked him. Tatsumi’s wonderful saintly hand was jerking him off as he fingered himself and all Mayoi could do was gasp at the sensation and hope it lasted forever.

“Does this feel good?”

‘Yes  _ yes  _ **_yes!_ ** ’ Mayoi wanted to yell, his hips jerking upward to meet Tatsumi’s hand. He felt like he was going to cry, a soft whine of “Tatsumi—” passing his lips as he curled his toes in the sheets of his bed and came. It caught Tatsumi off guard, and he continued jerking him off until he watched streaks of cum coat Mayoi’s chest. Mayoi felt so exhausted, he let Tatsumi clean him off with some tissues and then pulled him into a hug. He wanted to apologize for being so indecent, but he felt Tatsumi kissing his neck and hard against him and he remembered why he was fingering himself in the first place. “Tatsumi-sa~n,” Mayoi mumbled, strands of light green hair tickling his cheek, “Tatsumi-san… p-please...” Tatsumi made a quizzical noise and Mayoi buried his face against Tatsumi’s shoulder and begged for it: “Please fuck me Tatsumi-san… p-please I’m so empty...”

Tatsumi felt like he choked on air, clearing his throat and sitting up. “I should take these off… shouldn’t I...” he murmured, and Mayoi stared attentively as Tatsumi’s cock was revealed. It was about as big as he imagined, but regardless he felt his ass clench on nothing in anticipation. Mayoi tore his eyes from the lovely sight as he squeezed more lube onto his fingers, just a little extra for good measure. He worked it inside of himself and passed the bottle to Tatsumi.

Watching Tatsumi squirt lube onto his hand and stroke himself was mesmerizing. Mayoi was certain he could cum just from watching Tatsumi fuck his fist.

“I’m ready, please...” Mayoi begged, wiping his hand on a nearby tissue and presenting himself to Tatsumi, one hand on either cheek. He closed his eyes as Tatsumi pushed in; he was thicker than his fingers, but Mayoi just had to relax around it. The bed shifted as Tatsumi leaned down, one hand on either side of Mayoi’s head, as he let his hips push himself in all the way. Tatsumi jerked as Mayoi wrapped his legs around him, as if beckoning him to go even deeper.

“M-Mayoi-san,” Tatsumi panted, and Mayoi couldn’t think of a single time he’d seen Tatsumi so out of breath, “Mayoi-san, you’re so warm inside. How does it feel?”

Mayoi hid his face in the crook of Tatsumi’s neck, his reply muffled, “So good. You feel so good.” He kissed Tatsumi’s neck, tasting his sweat and dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin. He couldn’t help but bite when Tatsumi began to move, his sharp teeth digging into the other man as he fucked him. It felt like too much, he had only just came, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to cum again or start crying or both. Mayoi’s body settled for  _ start crying _ , and he found himself whimpering every time Tatsumi fucked into him, the head of his cock occasionally brushing god knows where and drawing a pathetic wail from Mayoi as he tightened around Tatsumi’s cock. 

Tatsumi tried to pull away as he felt his orgasm approach, but Mayoi’s legs locked him in place.

“Tatsumi—Tatsumi—Tatsumi—” Mayoi panted, the grip on his legs not faltering in the slightest, “P-Please don’t pull out, please!” he whined.

Tatsumi couldn’t even if he wanted to, and now he understood why Mayoi asked if he had any condoms before they started. He had no idea how much came out, but he felt like he coated Mayoi’s insides with his cum, and it would start leaking out the moment they separated.

Tatsumi took a deep breath, Mayoi was still clinging to him, but his legs were relaxed enough for Tatsumi to pull out and lie beside him. 

“I’m sorry about that, I can help you shower later if it helps,” Tatsumi added, grabbing a tissue to wipe up some of the mess.

Mayoi felt himself go pale, color draining from his face as he was faced with the consequences of his horny actions, “I should be the one apologizing! I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault.” He wanted to pull the sheets up past his face and hide, “I was selfish and made you do something so disgusting… I’m unforgivable...”

“Mayoi-san,” Tatsumi ran his fingers through the other man’s hair, “That doesn’t matter to me, I’ll gladly do anything to make you happy, no matter how disgusting.”

“N-Nn...” Mayoi whimpered, and he couldn’t help but wonder what kinds of things Tatsumi was agreeing to with that statement.

Tatsumi leaned against Mayoi, their legs tangling together as Tatsumi continued to play with Mayoi’s hair. “You know,” he started, “I don’t think the other two will be back for a while, we can stay like this a little longer...”

Mayoi nodded and wrapped his arms around Tatsumi. That sounded great.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i thought of the 'noo your first time should be with someone special tatsumi-san!' 'it is :)' bit and my heart hasnt known peace since then amen


End file.
